Me and The Nub
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: The date chapter from Me and The Nub, sorry for deleting that story, I didn't like it. Told in Sam's POV, hope you enjoy! Again SORRY! R&R! I don't own iCarly!


"Sam! Are you coming or am I going to the restaurant by myself?" I heard Freddie yell from downstairs.

He was taking me out on our first date tonight. Don't ask me how it happened, but, it did.

"I don't want to sound like Carly right now but, this takes time!" I yell back fixing my hair.

It was in a loose braid on the left side of my head. I looked at myself in the long mirror that hung on my light blue wall next to my closet. I had a silver off the shoulder dress that came just above my knees, my mustache necklace, a black clutch and my purple and black high-tops** (her outfit is on my profile)**. What? Carly's not here so I don't have to wear heels! Thank God! She's been in Yakima with her granddad for the last week, so it's just been me and the nub.

"Sam! Our reservations are at seven, it's six-forty five and it takes fifteen minutes to get there!" I heard him yell, again.

I rolled my eyes; I can actually see checking his watch even though I'm on the second floor.

"Alright, I'm coming, don't get your boxers in a bunch!" I yell back.

Hopping down the stairs to find him leaning against the railing. Trying to look hot, and as much as I hate to admit it, its working.

"Hey cuteness." He says grabbing my hand and pecking me on the lips. He's wearing a light blue button down dress shirt, black jeans, black vans, a black vest and a silver ring on his thumb **(the outfit link is on my profile)**. Has he always had that? I grab his wrist and lift his right hand up to my face.

"What's this? Have you always had that?" I ask.

He chuckled and replied with an amused look on his face. "Ever since I was fifteen."

"Huh. Never noticed it."

"Maybe because you were to busy with your fists connected to my face." he retorted.

"Whatever, let's go." I mumble.

You're probably wondering if Carly knows about me and Freddie. Well she doesn't. We've talked every night since she left (as we always do)and every time I'm about to tell her, I chicken out. I know what you're thinking: Sam Puckett, chickening out? Nuh uh! Well, it's true. I'm scared of what she'll think. I mean what if she doesn't want us together? What if-I felt Freddie's hand on mine when I realized we're at the cheesecake warehouse. That was fast.

I got out of Freddie's blue sports car. We walked in the gold double doors and were quickly seated at a table in the corner. The waiter came over and asked us what we would want for a drink and what salad we wanted.

"Uh, we'll have two peppy colas and two house salads?" Freddie looked at me and I nodded, approving the order.

"Hey, when I said no when you asked me out the other day, were you really going to jump off the building (don't ask)?" I questioned, taking a bite of my 20 pound salad.

"No, I just wanted to see you sweat. Which you did." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I just didn't want to have to explain your tragic death to Carls, and she would probably blame me for it!" I lied smoothly.

"Either that OR you loooove me…" he said his eyebrows did a little dance.

I scoffed, "Yeah right. In your dreams."

"But it's already a reality." He replied winking at me.

I felt my face heating up so, I quickly hide behind my menu.

"Your cute when you blush." He said behind his own menu. My blush got worse. Man, what is with me and blushing?

I scoffed, "Whatever." What? I don't want him to know I like it when he calls me cute.

"So, when are we gonna tell Carly?" he asked looking up.

Great… The dreaded question. I've been avoiding this pretty well for about a week.

"I don't know…hey do you think they could combine the Chocolate Nightmare cake and the Strawberry Lust cake?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sam…" he said in his 'warning' tone, taking my menu from me.

"Hey, I just noticed that your voice gets lower when you give me your warning tone…"

"Sam…"

"Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" the snobby male waiter, who was no doubt gay, asked us.

"Um, yeah, can you-" I started, but was cut off by you-know-who.

"We need more time please." The waiter walked off, checking Freddie out in the process.

"Sam, why won't you tell her? Spencer knows, Gibby knows, my mom knows, heck, even Griffin knows."

"It's just, Carly freaked when she found out we kissed. Imagine how she we would react when she finds out we're _dating_."

"Does it really matter? I mean, if she's really our friend she'll be happy for us. If she's not…"

"Then what? Freddie, she was my only friend since we were eight up till now, she's still my best friend. I can't lose her."

"You won't, you know I bet she ships 'Seddie' behind our backs."

"True…"

"So?"

"I'll tell her next time I talk to her."

"Good."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and lots of food. Next thing I know we're strolling in the park by the little pond, geese floating there waiting to be shot, hands entwined, and the full moon glistened on the water. I feel like I'm in one of Carly's sappy romance novels. Carly…how am I going to tell her? I'm too scared of what she'll think. But, I'm not going to think about that right now. I'm going to enjoy my time with Fredbaby, ha, _Fredbaby._ See with that name I'm making fun of him _and _giving him a pet name. I tend to call him baby sometimes. It's what I do.

We walk back to his car after a while and drive around for a good few minutes, just to be alone. Freddie's insane mother always attacks us with some kind of spay when we go to his apartment. I don't want to know what's in that stuff. We arrive at Bushwell Plaza a few minutes before nine and we were greeted by the usual screams of Lewbert. We walked up eight flights of stairs to the two familiar doors. Freddie was about to unlock his door when I spoke, "Hey, do you want to see if Spence is doing alright? We haven't seen him in a few days."

He pocketed his keys and stepped toward 8-C, "Sure, we should make sure he hasn't burned anything down."

"Knowing Spencer he probably did the moment we left Monday." I said chuckling.

He laughed, and I joined in as we walked into the living room of the Shay home, only to be greeted by none other than Carly Shay.

"Carly!"

"Sam!"

I ran and hugged her. I couldn't help it!

Freddie chuckled and hugged her after we released from our rib crushing hug. She looked us up and down. Her eyes lit up at the sight of my dress and then drooped when they so my shoes. She looked up at me and shouted, "What's with the shoes?"

I chuckled, "I think it looks cute."

"Agreed." Freddie said under his breath, he lucky I didn't ware heals.

"Were you guys at a party?"

"Not exactly…"

"We were-" Freddie started but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sam!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Are you going to tell her or am I gonna have to show her?" he asked me, mischief in his brown orbs.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"I know, me too!"

"Great! Now we can-"

"Sam…" UGH! Freddie and his 'warning' tone.

"Uh…got any ham?" I asked slowly walking off.

"Sam…"

"You know your voice does get lower when…"

"Sam…"

"I don't want to…" I muttered.

"Tell me what?" Carly asked taking a step closer to us.

"Hey Carly," Freddie started. "Guess what happened while you were gone."

"What?"

"Gibby stopped ripping his shirt off randomly, Griffin got a giant 'Peter the Penguin', my mom is even more insane, cuz when we go to my place she sprays us with 'The Spray.'"

"Wow…A giant 'Peter the Penguin'?" we shuddered.

"Yep, am I forgetting something? Oh yeah, Sam and I are-"

"Really good friends now." I interrupted.

"Is Sam Puckett chicken?"

_Oh no he didn't._

"Sam Puckett's a chicken, never thought I'd see the day!"

"Freddie! Stop! Don't make Sam mad!" Carly cried.

"Come on Sam, tell Carly or I'll show her."

I did the only thing that came to mind. I raced for the door. But right before I grabbed the door knob two strong hands grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and kissed me. I recognized the sparks, my body became week and I had no control over it. I kissed back, darn you reflexes. When he pulled away I got lost in his gravy color eyes like I always do. He stared lovingly back. I was broken out of my trance by the sound of high pitched squeals. Trust me; Carly's squeals will kill you.

"You guys are dating?" she screeched.

I nodded numbly.

"Yes! I've shipped Seddie for, like, three years now! You're finally together!"

"So you're not upset?" I asked letting go of Freddie.

"Totally not!"

"Phew. Good. I was afraid you would be."

"Well don't be!"

Freddie put his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I know. Why do you always have to be right?"

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said a little louder than he had.

He kissed me, I kissed back and Carly awed in the corner.

**A/N: Didn't I say I would make this chapter a one-shot? Yes I did! I actually wrote this last night at like, 1 o'clock. You see I was reading, thinking, eating and listening to music and then when I tried to go to sleep I couldn't breath. So, I sat up and rewrote this! FYI: I can breath now…**

**Hope you liked!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
